Catching the Firefly
by nothingwrongwithnerds
Summary: USUK! New story after forever. Hope y'all like!


Catching The Firefly

The red coats charged onto the town with blistering speed. Although their feet hurt from a long journey, they ran through the town, and burned everything.

"America, sir!," Paul Revere screamed from atop his horse, "The British are burning the town!" America's eyes widened as he rushed to get his men together. Damn, they're here earlier than I thought America thought as he grabbed his gun from his brown leather bag and put his blue military coat on.

"Alright, men! Charge into town and shoot anyone of those red coats that you have to!" America yelled, raising his gun as a signal to start the charge. Then men flew down the road and into the town with America's lead.

The blue coated soldiers split up in groups in the town to stop the English soldiers. However, America rode north on his white horse. Come on! I have to get to the town hall! he thought as he kicked his horse's sides, making him go faster.

Finally, America reached his destination and quickly got off his horse. Once off his horse, the teenaged nation was shot at from the window of the brick building. He grunted as he felt the bullet hit his shoulder.

"Hold it right there, America!," a voice called from inside the small building. America held his left shoulder tightly, hoping to stop the blood, and glared at the building in front of him.

"That hurt, England," America said sadly and cutely, "Why did you hurt your cute, little colony?"

"Ha!," the voice called fom the building. Then, out stepped a rather short blonde with a long, red military coat on, white pants, and knee-high black boots. "Please! You aren't cute and innocent like when you were little!"

In the yard of town hall, only lit by the moon and some fireflies, America gave a smirk.

"That's right, England," he said and gripped ontonhis guun, "Because I'm not a child anymore!" America ran towards England with the bayonette of his gun facing the damned ruler.

Of course, England could only give and evil smile as he ripped the bayonette from his gun.

"Give me a break, America," he replied coldly then ran his bayonette through the running nation's stomach. "You're just a brat!" America coughed up blood when England ripped the metal from the teenager's stomach.

"You're...You're wrong, England!," America yelled, "I'm going to break away from you!"

When England heard these words, he didn't hold himself back. He started to laugh.

"Screw this, America!," England screamed as he drew his sword from its sheath, "I'm just going to get rid of you now!" England ran towards the young blonde, and swung his sword.

To protect himself, America managed to block the swings with his gun. England kept swinging his sword, and finally managed to cut America's chest deeply.

America grunted as he fell to his knees and dropped his gun. England stood above him and cackled.

"Well, well America! How does it feel to sit there and wallow in defeat?"

America looked up at England as tears rolled down his pink cheeks.

"Please don't, England...I love you, and I want to be with you!" England simply slid his sword down to America's chest, saying nothing.

"Liar," he replied darkly and shoved his sword through the boy's chest. America's eyes grew wide as he looked into his ruler's eyes. England smirked and ripped the object from his chest, watching him fall to the ground.

England then started to walk away, but stopped when he heard a faint noise come from his former colony.

"What was that?," England asked.

"When?...," America replied weakly, "When did...your eyes become so dark and cold?..."

"What the hell does it matter to you?"

"B-Because...I wanna know...what happened to the England...I love," the colony replied, starting to go cold.

England's eyes widened when the words reached his ears. The dark, cold green eyes returned to normal as he ran to America's side, then fell to his knees.

"No...No, don't go, America!," England screamed as he took the boy into his arms. America opened his eyes eyes a little and gave England a smile.

"I wasn't able to catch the firefly, but I met someone incredible...," America barely whispered as he leaned up and gave England a kiss. England cried hard as he kissed back and hugged his America closer.

America broke apart the kiss and fell back in England's arms. His eyes fell shut as the young nation turned completely cold.

"No...! NO!," England screamed in agony, "AMERICA! COME BACK!" England cried in America's shoulder as fireflies surrounded the two in the dark of the night.

~Fin~


End file.
